Closer
by Bronzegoldengirl87
Summary: Bella Swan is an abusive relationship and has no way out. The Cullen's move to Forks and things start to change. Bella slowly finds herself not wanting to be put through pain to get love anymore. ExB AU


Closer

By : Bronzegoldengirl87

Summary: Bella Swan is an abusive relationship and has no way out. The Cullen's move to Forks and things start to change. Bella slowly finds herself not wanting to be put through pain to get love anymore. ExB AU

**So hey guys! This is my new story, and I know I should probably work on the other one but this couldn't be ignored! I had a dream about it and we all know what happens after that... For some reason this dream wasn't like my other ones when you like see it very vividly and then wake up and it's hazy. I remember it very vividly still and it's been about 2 hours since! So I've done some research and I'm trying to make this as good as possible. If you want to review, that'd be great! See – I don't want your reviews so I can be like 'SUP 10 REVIEWSSS!' haha more like so I can see what you guys actually think, maybe what I should do more of, suggestions, overall constructive criticism! So Thanks if you do, thanks if you don't! If you read this I 3 YOU ! If you don't... I STILL 3 YOU ! **

**Haha alright on with the reading!**

Prologue

"JAKE!" I yelled running behind the blue car. The sun reflected off, shining right in my left eye. Two strong arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me out. I cried on his shoulder.

"What's happened Edward?" I whispered. He didn't answer and kept his eyes on the gravel.

"Fuck Edward tell me!"

"He's – he's gone." Edward muttered as I shot up and took in the sight of the building. Flames, ashes, fire, surrounding, swallowing. Gone.

"No." I whispered tears streaming down my face.

The wind struck my face hard and the final tear I will every cry for him hit the air.

Chapter 1

"_Some things we don't talk about, rather do without"_

_Never Say Never by the Fray_

"Jacob." I whispered sliding into my seat next to him. That's how it started, me just fucking saying his name.

"Bella, we still on for tonight?" He grinned evilly.

"Err, well yeah why wouldn't we be?" I faked a smile and he winked and turned around to talk to Tyler. I felt like I didn't belong here at all while I slowly ate my granola bar. Jessica Stanley sat next to me with a perky, "Hey Bella!"

"Hi Jess! What's up?" I was determined to sound cheery.

"_Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, & Jasper Cullen please report to the secretary's office. Thank-you."_ The PA rang out.

"Cullen's?" I asked Jessica if she had heard any gossip.

"Oh yeah! The new kids came here from Alaska. So last night I MySpace searched all of them! Woo talk about a hot family! Alice is really short but so adorable. Jasper is like mysterious and he kind of looks like he's in pain all of the time but what are you going to do..?" Her aimless babbling was drowned out when a boy came into my sight. A bronze-haired boy. A green-eyed boy. A beautiful boy.

"Edward." The name escaped my mouth as he glanced up in my direction and quickly averted my eyes.

He was followed by a Blonde with a darker haired boy and then a short black haired girl with another well-built boy.

I itched at the hem of my shirt uncomfortably as I saw the small purple bruise. I got up and excused myself from lunch and pulled out my concealer and desperately tried to cover it up.

"Bella." I whispered to myself as a tear slipped down my rose colored cheek.

I walked out and found the halls empty and realized the bell had rang. I quickly grabbed my books from my locker and sped to Biology.

I saw him there at my desk. I looked at Mr. Banner hoping he would say, "Oops, wrong desk!" He didn't.

"Here you go Bella, have a seat." He gave me my Biology text book and I slowly approached the desk.

"Have you been crying?" Edward murmured looking me right in the eye.

"No." instantly came out of my mouth.

"Oh, okay." He gave me a reassuring look and decided to pay attention to what was on the board. I reached into my bag to find a pen and found my sleeve had risen up to my elbow, revealing the ugly, taunting bruise. Concealer hadn't done the purple blob justice. I audibly heard a gasp to my left and muttered, "Damn."

"Bella, right?" I nod slowly and the bell rings.

I could've sworn I heard him say something before he left.

"How did you know my name?"


End file.
